warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks
The Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks '''is a tribe founded by Stone Spirit, after he had told Firetrail, Earthripple, Waterwave, Airstep and Forestheart to create their own Clans. His Kittypet friends, Autumn, Katara, Comet and Orus, were the first cats to join the tribe. There were rumors about the Tribe but the Clans only came to know about their existence when Ebonyheart and Browneyes went on a mission to find prey across the Sharprocks by using the claw-shaped rocks to climb up to the Tribe's Camp. '''TRIBE CHARACTER Cats from the Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks are described as swift and gentle. They hunt mostly hawks, eagles, falcons, and rodents or reptiles that habit underground, but they venture to a clearing right next to their camp in search for food. Warriors of the Tribe of The Sharp Rocks tire out easily, as they are not very used to fighting, but they never give up. They welcome in any Kittypets, Loners or members of the Clans, but rarely ever let Rogues join, as they consider them cruel and brutal. Cats of the Tribe also do not know much about Twolegs or Twoleg things, as they live so far from the Twolegplace. RELATION TO CLAN CATS The Tribe and the Clans respect each other's lifestyles deeply, although the Tribe finds the Clans' conflict for more territory unnecessary and think that they would be better off if the Clans all shared each other's territory. TERRITORY The Tribe's camp is located not very far underground, and smaller, claw-shaped rocks surround the camp. The Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks's Territory * The Sharprocks -''' The Tribe's current Camp. Giant hollow rocks with tunnel systems underneath and a hollow area on the inside. * 'Rainblocker -' the hollow area inside the Sharprocks. * 'Cavetracks -' the tunnel systems underneath the Sharprocks. * 'Preyglade -' A glade where they hunt small creatures. '''Other Landmarks * Sharpgorge -''' One of the Tribe's borders. A gorge with enormous claw-shaped rocks sprouting everywhere at different angles. Hawks, eagles and falcons habit on the other side of the gorge. * 'EarthClan -' One of the closest Clans to the Tribe. * 'AirClan -' One of the closest Clans to the Tribe. '''HISTORY Summary Stone Spirit only went to the Sharprocks and created the tribe because of a Prophecy that Yin gave him: "Now that the spirit of stones has reborn the Clans, he must become the sixth, and join dear friends to create a tribe.". He named the tribe after the claw-shaped rocks in the Sharpgorge. TRIBE HIERARCHY Cats of the Tribe are divided into several categories: To-Bes, Cave-Guards, Prey-Hunters, Kit-Mothers, kits, Elders, and the Healer. In addition, when the Healer feels it's necessary, they will pick a Healer to-be that will take their place once they pass. Cats can also stay with the Tribe for a while, and then leave. Healer The Tribe's Healer acts as the leader and medicine cat to the Tribe. Not only do they lead the Tribe, they also use healing herbs to cure wounds and sickness. The Healer receives signs from their warrior ancestors in the Cave Of Coursing Water. They interpret the signs of rock, leaf, and water to read messages from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Unlike Clan cats, Healers do not dream. The Healer also almost never leaves the cave, because unlike Leaders they do not have nine lives and it's easier for them to be killed. The only times they come out of the cave is for To-Be ceremonies. Every Healer changes their name to Teller of the Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller, once they become the Tribe's official Healer. The new Healer is appointed by the previous Healer. Prey-Hunter Prey-Hunters are the lithe, quick cats of the Tribe who can jump high to catch mountain birds such as eagles or hawks to feed to their Tribemates. Prey-Hunters are tribe cats whose only duties are to catch prey for the tribe. They are the hunters of the Tribe, using stealth and surprise along with camouflage to catch their food. It is their responsibility to feed the Tribe and catch their prey, especially for the nursing cats, and the young and old. They depend on speed, for there are not many places to hide in the almost-bare surroundings. Normally Prey-Hunters hunt in teams to help catch prey. Prey-Hunters often coat themselves with mud; this disguises them, covers their scent, and protects against the wind. A group of Cave-Guards accompany them to spot trouble. Prey-Hunters are chosen from birth for their lithe and agile build. Cave-Guard Cave-Guards are thick, strong, and lean cats that protect and guard the entrance of the Tribe's cave. They are the main fighting force of the Tribe and have the responsibility of defending the cave from predators such as big birds. Watching the skies to protect the Prey-Hunters from hawks and eagles while they hunt is another one of their responsibilities. They are also the most experienced with fighting. To hide their scent and blend in with the rocky scenery, they often coat themselves with mud. These cats are chosen from birth for their muscular and stocky build. To-Be The Tribe's equivalent of an apprentice, To-Bes are young cats in training. To-Bes are trained in either Prey-Hunting or Cave-Guarding. The Healer of the Tribe decides the path of a kit. This is typically based on if a kit looks like it can run fast or has a strong build. Tribe cats believe that they are born into their duty, though they can change positions. Unlike Clan Apprentices, To-Bes start training at the age of eight moons, since the gorge and the caves are more dangerous than the forest. The Stoneteller will receive a message from The Tribe of Endless Hunting when it is time to choose their own To-Be. Once this happens, they can become something else, but most do not. Kit-Mother As their name suggests, Kit-Mothers are she-cats who are about to have or are nursing kits, the Tribe equivalent of Queens. A cat becomes a Kit-Mother when they become heavily pregnant and they can't continue with their duties. When they have their kits, they remain Kit-Mothers for a time to nurse them. Elder Elders are the oldest and weakest cats in the Tribe. Elders are retired cats that have stopped doing their Prey-Hunter or Cave-Guard duties. They are often consulted in difficult times. The Elders of the Tribe have a very similar role to the Elders of the Clans. They are fed by the Prey-Hunters and are protected by the Cave-Guards. Kit Kits are young cats that are not yet To-Bes; the same as Clan kits. They are too young to do To-Be duties, so they stay in the Nursery with their mother. Kits stay a kit for eight moons. At their birth, it is foretold by the Tribe Healer if they will become a Prey-Hunter, a Cave-Guard or the next Teller of the Pointed Stones. Kits that seem fast and lithe are Prey-Hunters; kits that look strong will be Cave-Guards. They can be To-Bes when they are eight moons old. HUNTING TECHNIQUES Tribe cats have their own special way of hunting. Prey-Hunters find some prey (i.e. a mouse), sit in a hiding place, and wait until they see an eagle (or other bird of prey) attack the prey. They then jump onto and kill the eagle, thus delivering two pieces of prey for the Tribe. RELIGIOUS BELIEFS The Tribe of Endless Hunting is comprised of the spirits of the ancestors of the Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks They send warnings and signs to the Tribe healer and will show them which to-be should train to become the next healer. They are the equivalent of StarClan. There is also the Tribe Of Shattered Hope, comprised of the malevolent spirits of cats who did unspeakable crimes. They are the equivalent of the Place Of No Stars. Tribe cats believe in an afterlife similar to the Clan cats. The ancestral spirits that make up the Tribe of Endless Hunting are similar to those that make up StarClan. However, they are born in the Tribe. The Tribe of Rushing Water contacts their ancestors every full moon in a ceremony called the Telling. This occurs in the Cave of Pointed Stones. Unlike the Starpond, the Tribe of Endless Hunting contacts the living cats through omens and not dreams. HISTORY OF RANKS Healer